1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns antiperspirant aerosol spray products with high levels of alcohol dispensed from pressurized metal cans.
2. The Related Art
Aerosol spray cans are widely used as delivery systems for deodorants and antiperspirants. Corrosion is not a problem for aerosol dispensers formed of glass, aluminum, plastic or even certain types of treated steel. Unfortunately, these materials are not as economical as lower grade or even tin-plated steel. These cans are subject to rust and loss of propellant. Moreover, oxidation can transform formulation components such as those constituting the fragrance. Odor is thereby adversely affected.
Use of alcohol in antiperspirant spray formulations is highly desirable for several reasons. Alcohol provides for good suspension of the antiperspirant active salts. An improved fragrance lift can also be achieved through the use of alcohol. Unfortunately, high levels of alcohol accelerate detinning, pitting and other forms of corrosion. For this reason, commercial products generally are not formulated with alcohol in amounts higher than 10%.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an antiperspirant aerosol spray product which permits high levels of alcohol to be formulated without fear of metal corrosion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an antiperspirant aerosol spray product with sufficiently high levels of alcohol to improve the fragrance lift.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an antiperspirant aerosol spray product which is faster drying than previous formulations.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent through consideration of the following summary and detailed description.